The present invention relates to a propulsion mechanism, and more particularly to a propulsion mechanism for a boat or the like.
Conventional boats are generally propelled by such means as propellers, oars, paddles or the like. Propellers require an electric or mechanical power system to drive them, and thus the boats equipped with propellers are not good for exercising purposes. Rowing a boat by paddles or oars requires a certain amount of training, which is time consuming and not highly entertaining.
The present invention has arisen to provide a propulsion mechanism for a boat which has a totally different configuration as compared with conventional propulsion mechanisms for boats.